


Leather-scented

by Moit



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles 2010 [19]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando wears Billy's lovely cologne-smelling leather jacket home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather-scented

**Author's Note:**

> MMOM #19. I'd like to say I'm killing two birds with one stone with this one. I wanted to write a story about Orlando's obsession with Billy's too-small-for-Orlando jacket and I also needed MMOM #19, SO, that's where I'm at with this fic. This is dedicated to fireseraph who pointed out that it would be funnier to have Orlando obsessed with Billy's jacket (the way I initially explained it) rather than Billy obsessed with Orlando's jacket (which I meant to say the first time).

Reluctantly, Orlando shrugged Billy’s coat off his shoulders. It was short at the wrists and rode high on his sides, but it was warm and smelled like the Scot.

As soon as he laid the garment down, he realised the scent had given him a raging hard-on. His first inclination was to just have a toss, until he laid eyes on Billy’s jacket. So soft, and warm, and Billy-scented.

No.

That would be too inappropriate.

But what if he just... touched it?

Ten minutes later, Orlando lay sated, and mildly concerned about how to get the semen off Billy’s jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favourite ficlets I've ever written. Thanks for reading!


End file.
